


Yes, I’ll Admit That I’m a Fool for You

by smokeandjollyranchers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I actually don’t mention yeza at all but I want to be safe, Infidelity, gotta love that “kissed when we were supposed to be on watch oops”, unashamed vjord shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandjollyranchers/pseuds/smokeandjollyranchers
Summary: Fjord feels like this might be a trap.Because Veth has been known to lay traps before. Set them off too, there’s about a million reasons to feel those warm brown eyes land on you, the gold in them highlighted by the Aqua of her tattoo. Veth’s lips curl up at the confused look on his face, and she quirks a brow. Challenging. “What? No fancy response?”
Relationships: Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Yes, I’ll Admit That I’m a Fool for You

Fjord feels like this might be a trap. 

  
Because Veth has been known to lay traps before. Set them off too, there’s about a million reasons to feel those warm brown eyes land on you, the gold in them highlighted by the Aqua of her tattoo. Veth’s lips curl up at the confused look on his face, and she quirks a brow. Challenging. “What? No fancy response?” 

“I uh—“ Fjord starts,  _ lamely _ , he can’t help but notice. “You’re joking.” It’s not a question, so much as an accusation, and Veth snorts. 

They’re on watch, a rare domeless night, but Caleb has been unconscious for next to four hours. Veth  _ had _ been inconsolable, but Caduceus did assure her that it was just a cleverly modified sleep spell. Once assured Caleb would be fine, Veth had left him in the capable, paintbrush-wielding hands of Jester Lavorre. It’s long settled down, and Veth’s mood is back to what Fjord usually expects. Sharp, snippy, quicker than he’ll ever be. 

There’s an easiness, with Veth. They trade quips and jokes with the best of them, each one a little more of a push, but Fjord isn’t sure what it’s pushing towards. Instead he enjoys the quiet moments with the woman he finds himself seeking out. In battle, a flash of yellow across the field yields  _ death _ hundreds of feet away. In rest, Veth is always up to something strange, always learning something new, never content to let her hands just be. In the silence, where her smirk is always there to accompany her teasing, her ideas, the brutally honest insight no one else seems keen to give. 

Like now, golden brown and aqua staring at him from the corner of her eye. “I’m not. I would be willing to pay  _ gold _ , Tusktooth,  _ real _ gold, saying that you’d never kissed anyone before you met us.” 

“I am a  _ grown ass man _ .” Fjord stares at her, gesturing to himself. “Of course I have.” 

“Mmmm.” Veth thinks about it for a moment, little pink tongue caught between her teeth. The light from their fire catches the buttons on her bracelet, shaking as she taps a finger to her chin. “I just  _ don’t  _ buy it.” 

“I don’t think your opinion on this is going to change the outcome.” 

“I think that, back when you accidentally put that hooker on layaway— do you remember that, by the way?—that was the first time you’d ever come close to hanking any sort of panky in your life.” 

Fjord is exhausted, but he’s smiling, despite himself. “I think you're projecting now. I think  _ you’re  _ the one who’s got no game. And you’re trying to be less into me by making me a nerd.” 

Veth snorts, but she’s watching him now. It’s different than it was even a second ago, like she’s trying to figure something out. “I have a kid, I think I got a pretty good receipt for hanking panky.”

_ Ah shit _ , she does make a good point. Fjord will be the first to admit he’s not great with kids, or the idea of them really. He’s never felt...what he’s supposed to, he thinks. He’s blamed it on how cruel kids were when he was one, and he hasn’t bothered interacting with them since. But even as Veth smiles, he can see her sons smile on her face. 

“A pretty good receipt.” Fjord offers, begrudgingly. “I might not have a kid to verify my experience or anything, but that doesn’t mean it  _ isn’t  _ there. Like. Yanno. I can change my face even though I’m  _ not _ —“

“I’m familiar with the concept of magic, Fjord.” Veth giggles, the buttons in her ears clinkining. “Even if you aren’t.” 

“Veth you are the  _ most _ frustrating—“ Fjord laughs too, letting his shoulders relax. “I’m  _ shocked _ you’re my favorite.” 

Her smile becomes smug, and she moves closer. “ _ Oh _ ?! It’s me??? Little old Vethy got you with her mean jokes and cute dresses, right?” 

Fjord smiles at her, despite the smugness. “You said all those things, all those correct things, but you said them like you were insulting yourself.” 

Veth’s smile goes stagnant a moment, but she regains it quickly enough. “I—“ her eyes dart from his, and Fjord, confused, wonders what he said to change the tone. “I mean, you know, I— sometimes I’m not sure when you’re joking. I wasn’t sure. Just now. So I made...I left myself an out. In case you were, joking.” 

Fjord thinks about that, he has to, Veth has so many…she has all these ideas and plans in her head all the time, and he leans closer. “I wasn’t joking.” 

“You’re always joking.” She looks at him, desperately trying to look anywhere but his lip, and Fjord can see the spread of a blush across the edges of her tattoo. He should probably move away, this is about when he should move away, so there’s still the chance it could be considered a misunderstanding, a fleeting consideration, a  _ joke _ . 

Veth is smarter than him. She’s smarter, she’s quicker, and she has three ways out of any situation she’s found herself trapped in. And she isn’t moving. He isn’t moving. His hand moves, his nails trailing along Veth’s jawline. Her pulse  _ jumps _ under his skin, but her eyes never look away from his. He moves closer still, and he can feel his tusk graze her bottom lip. “ _ I’m not joking.” _

He’s reached the end of his bravery, but Veth has  _ reserves _ , and she  _ sighs _ , her hand resting over his before she  _ kisses  _ him. Her hand is smaller than his, but it’s  _ warm _ , calloused and it reminds him of finally dropping anchor after the journey, it reminds him of being  _ safe.  _ His tongue runs along Veth’s bottom lip and she  _ moans _ , the sound trapped between them. 

It’s enough though, and Veth seems to realize what’s happening, and they break apart, reluctantly. Fjord isn’t sure what he’s expecting when he sees her again, but the glassy vulnerability is unexpected. Her eyes are  _ terrified _ , but only for a couple moments. Then he sees them change again, looking at him. Her whisper is followed by a small smile. “You’re...more nervous than I am.”

Fjord laughs a little, a thousand pounds of pressure he wasn’t even aware he was under  _ lifting _ . “You’re  _ Veth _ ,” he says, a thumb trailing her plump cheek. “Your opinion is the only one that matters.” 

She snorts at that, but she doesn’t move away from him. Fjord allows himself to pull her a little closer. “Well, my opinion will have to wait, unfortunately.” 

Fjord rolls his eyes, and kisses her once more before he moves back to staring out into the darkness, an arm draped over her. “Let me guess, scientific method?” 

Veth preens, fixing her hair. “It’s not a fact until there’s data, handsome. I can’t make an educated opinion without all the data.” 

“Oh, of course.” 

“Maybe you do the accent for me. Really up your chances.” 

Fjord’s laugh is loud in the silence, waking Beau and Frumpkin at the same time. He almost misses the fond look Veth sends him before she goes to wake Yasha for the next watch. 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH I do just love Vjord soooooo so much. And this can fully be blaamed on Alexa. But yes! I’ve been thinking about these two a lot anyways. Something about all of it just works so well


End file.
